


War of the Realms

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl that have lived peacefully in her realm of O'shaya must now use the skill she was once trained to the bone to have to a test.  War is coming and this time it might be the end of all life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Neko. This is my first Mortal Kombat fix ever. Usually I do anime on my wattpad but this time I'm doing something new. Ummm this takes off where the end of X leaves off well not exactly since it will be from my Oc POV. I created my own realm as well called O'Shaya. Along with a main bad guy who I hope to make Shao Khan look like a kitten.

A storm was fast approaching in the realm of O'Shaya and people were running into their huts to escape from it. But there in the mist of the crowd stood a young girl that goes by the name of Natalia looking up into the gray sky.

Unlike most of her 'peope' she loved the storms that came. The sound of wind and rain made her feel happy. The realm was always sunny and hot so when it did storm she never wanted to go in the hut. She embraced the change and loved it.

She felt the first drop of rain hit her face and small smile crept upon her face.

"What a beautiful sight." Natalia said to herself as the rain started to pour down.

Her ebony long hair became wet along with the knee length white dress she wore. Her emerald eyes stared up until the cold breeze came. She shivered a little and walked in her small home.

It wasn't much in there besides a small bed and two chairs with a table and fireplace. Luckily her room was private at least. 

Natalia started a fire and changed out of her drench clothes and wrapped a cover  over her as she began to cook the large fish she caught at a river.

Suddenly a knock was heard on her door and she sighed. She wrapped the cover securely around her curvy body to make it look like a dress and answered the door.

There stood two O'Shaya guards with black clad armour and the bo staffs.

"Lady Natalia, you are requested by King Raziel to be at his palace tonight." A guard said.

"No thank you I'm tired and want to rest." Natalia said while closing her door.

The guard put his foot in the way preventing her from doing so. "It was not a question it's a order." The guard growled.

"Fine. Let me at least get changed." Natalia sighed out.

"What could the king want with me?" Natalia questioned herself.

* * *

 

Natalia stood in a off white dress with short sleeves that color differed from the rest of the dress. Her hair was now partially dry giving her hair waves and the lighting in the room gave her golden tan skin a slight darker appearance.

The king sat in his throne talking to his son Ashon who was to be married soon to be the next king in line.

Finally after talking the royalty finally spoke to her.

"Sorry for the late inconvenience Lady Natalia but I have some rather good news for you." The king began." You know that my son Ashon is to become king soon and he is now looking for a strong beautiful woman to be his Queen. And I so happened to have you be the first to pop up in my head." 

Natalia frozed in her spot and swallowed the imaginary water in her mouth. "Oh my king. That is such a rather flattering offer but I must think about this. I'm not sure if I'm ready to have that kind of commitment nor that high status of being a queen."

"Well you must think fast my son is not very patient and neither am I." Raziel informed her.

"Actually father I would love for her to think more on that matter as I will so too." Ashon said.

With a sigh of defeat the King nodded in approval and dismissed Natalia.

Natalia was then taken home by the guards and thought to herself.

She couldn't bring herself to say yes. It wasn't that the Prince was hideous he was actually handsome. His long braided blond hair and blue eyes and incredible body would have any woman begging but she was not interested in him at all.

The storm was letting up and the moon was shinning now. The village people were out once again celebrating.

Once she got out the carriage she was greeted by many of her fellow villagers along with a man she met long ago.

"Bo' Rai Cho?" Natalia said.

The drunk man looked at her and smiled.

"Little Natalia. Well I guess you're not little no more. I haven't seen you in over 300 years. How are you doing?"

"I've been better. But what are the people celebrating for?" Natalia asked 

"Lord Shinnok has been defeated. We're no longer in dangers. All realms are safe once again." Bo in informed her.

"By who? That Cage man again?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"No his daughter Cassie. She kicked his ass but we did lose Lord Raiden in the process." The drunk man said.

"Lord Raiden is dead?" Natalia asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

 "Not really he disappeared along with Shinnok after he cleansed the jinsei with his body to get rid of the corruption Shinnok put in it." Bo finished and took another gulp of his 'special' drink.

"That sounds interesting. Hmmn? Lord Shinnok getting his ass handed to him twice from the sane blood line is actually funny. Yet it's still hard to believe it." 

"Well I heard the Cage's blood line come from crafted warriors to defeat people like Shinnok but they can only conjure it if they see a loved one in trouble."

"Yeah still sounds boring. But I guess I'll believe it since I wasn't there. Nice see you again Bo Rai Cho. Maybe our paths will cross again someday." Natalia said waving bye to her old friend.

"Yes maybe. Bye for now warrior."

* * *

 

 Blending in the crowd stood a man with a black cloak and hood on listening to Natalia and Bo Rai Chi's conversation. A smile came upon his face showing hideous yellow teeth. 

"So it's true the great Shinnok is gone. I knew my years of being behind the scenes watching and listening would come to be a valuable to me. I have seen how  great threats have fallen now and where they made mistakes. The plan will soon be in motion and life will get exactly what they deserve. I must now inform him. Let the games begin." the figue said and then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Blood

A day had passed since the news of Shinnok defeat surfaced again and realms went back to their regular ways. People once again worked to the bone and sold and traded items to live.

The sun shinned bright on this early morning and heat was terrible as well. Natalia hated going out in the day but she had to work as well. She was a hunter and would sell the animals she killed to the people. Despite it being others hunters she was the best one. She never missed a shot with her daggers and arrows. She always went by herself instead of with the others.

She went to the middle of the forest where most of the animals were and began to hunt. She always liked hunting them down. She would spook them to let them know trouble was near and let them try to hide. She seen one animal called a Skerge and made a noise to spook it but the animal seemed to be scared of something else and ran towards her way instead to leave.

Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow came flying her way and she dodged with quickness. She looked around and seen a three men clothed in dark blue cloaks and hoods heading towards her.

She ran off and hid away in a tree and watched as they approached. They looked around for her but thanks to her good stealth they couldn't find her.

"We know you are here girl. You can not escape from us." One said with a high raspy voice.

They then started to mumble upon each other and walked away from each other in different directions. Natalia knew they were aware that she was still around but she had to get away from them. The sounds of screams were heard in the distance coming from her village. Her heart skipped a beat at the noise and knew she needed to get back fast.

She slowly made her way down from the tree and looked around for any signs of the trio but to her dismay an arrow cut past her and slit her skin on her arm. She hissed and saw one running towards her and preparing to throw another arrow but she ran off in the opposite direction.

She only had a dagger on her and thought of ways she could escape. She still heard screams coming from the village and wanted to get there bad. She heard foot steps approaching and hid behind a bush. One walked passed her sniffing.

Suddenly his body turned towards her and shot an arrow in the bush. The arrow missed and she dashed off again.

She was now further from her destination and was hiding behind a tree. She watched as her arm healed slowly and wiped the blood off with a leaf. An explosion was heard in the distance from another village.

"What's going on?" Natalia asked to herself.

"Death is!" A deep voice said.

Natalia jumped away and turned to see one of the cloak people.

"Who are you people?" Natalia asked in an irritated tone.

"We are the Shadow order. We were sent to retrieve the one called Natalia along with killing the rest of her realm." The man said.

"I don't think so." Natalia said and got into a fighting stance.

***

Natalia flawlessly defeated him and stabbed him through the head with her emerald embedded dagger. She watched as the blood flowed out and smiled. It has been so long since she fought and killed and the rush was coming back. That undeniable blood lust.

She saw the other two coming to her and  instead of running away she ran towards them. Bones were broken along with blood being shed. One was still alive trying to get away by crawling but Natalia simply stepped on his back hard and heard his back bone snap.

"Who sent you?!" Natalia yelled.

"You will find out soon enough." He said as his slowly closed and died.

* * *

 

Natalia ran to her village but as she got closer the sight of dead bodies piled up and the stench of blood and death was strong.

Before her eyes were the bodies of the small villagers she once knew. Kids and babies as well were dead. She couldn't believe it. Her heart sank but she refused to cry not yet at least.

"I have failed you all. I promised my father that I would protect the small village that he cared for so much and have failed. I swear to you all that I will avenge you all. Even if it means that I will die as well." Natalia said to herself.

She then heard running coming towards her and seen Prince Ashon  coming towards her.

"Lady Natalia you are still alive! Thank the elder gods. We must leave this place now!" Ashon said grabbing ahold of her.

"What? There are people still here who needs saving." Natalia said.

"We can not save them all we must go now! They are about to purge this realm. We fight later and live now." The Prince said while summoning a portal.

"Where does this lead to?" Natalia asked.

"Earth realm." He said and grabbed her and dragged her in as an explosion came rushing towards them.

* * *

 They arrived a second later on earth. Rain was pouring and they was outside what looks to be a temple of sort. 

 "I wish to not be here." Natalia mumbled to herself.

"I know you and the gods of earth realm are not on good terms but thus for the best." Ashon explained.

"Our paths have crossed again Natalia." Bo Rai Cho said while walking towards them from the temple.

"Prince Ashon welcome." Bo said with a bow and continued speaking." What brings you two to earth?"

"We have bad news." Ashon said.

"What is it?" Bo asked more serious now.

"The realm of O'Shaya is gone. Someone purged it clean off. It's now just history." Natalia said with tears collecting in her eyes.

"Wait what? I was just there." Bo said.

"Well it just happened today. Someone purged it." Natalia explained.

"Do you have any leads on who could've did it?" A voice sounded out and suddenly the wind God Fujin appeared.

"Maybe. I'm not telling you!" Natalia yelled.

Bo ran to her trying to reason with her." I know you don't really like earth realm let alone the gods but with Raiden missing and now your realm gone you need help. Please just let Fujin help." 

"Never!" Natalia yelled and walked away.

"Natalia stop!" Prince Ashon said.

Natalia stopped in her tracks and turned to the Prince.

"I'm not very aware on the issue between you and him but our realm is gone. And we need somewhere to stay." Ashon said.

 "You can stay here. But I'm leaving." Natalia said and began to leave.

"Natalia please. I know you still hold strong hatred in your heart but please let me help. I know you loved that realm especially the village you resided in and you want to find out who did this. You need my help and I'm willing to do anything to help." Fujin said while walking towards her.

Natalia had stopped and stared at him walking to her. A smile slowly crept up to her face. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes!" Fujin said.

Before he knew it Natalia had kicked him in the crouch. Now he might be a god but he had weak spots just any other man in his human body. The wind God dropped to his knees while holding his crouch.

"Like I've said before I don't need you!" Natalia yelled and walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to kudos and comment. Trust me the story gets better and twisted.


End file.
